De Besos y Muérdagos
by Martu Pereyra
Summary: Draco y Hermione siempre fueron como el agua y el aceite. Sin embargo, una profunda conversación entre ambos puede que cambie las cosas. Este fic participa en el reto #23: "Títulos Navideños" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años".


Este fic participa en el Reto #23: "Títulos navideños" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años".

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes en ésta historia y el universo Harry Potter le pertenecen a la fantástica J.K. Rowling.

* * *

¡Hola! Ésta es mi primera historia, así que me disculpo de antemano si hay algún error de redacción o tipeo. También, me tomé cierta libertad en modificar un poco el mito del muérdago, para hacer que la historia sea un poco más "interesante" ;)

¡Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad y disfruten su lectura!

* * *

 **De Besos y Muérdagos:**

 **H.G:**

Hermione suspiró y se ajustó la bufanda roja y dorada que llevaba en el cuello, para protegerse del frío que hacía afuera. No había salido todavía y ya podía apreciar, desde los ventanales de la sala común, que la nieve había cubierto todos los terrenos del castillo.

Había algo en la nieve que le otorgaba felicidad. Le recordaba a su infancia, cuando pasaba largas tardes jugando junto a su madre en el jardín trasero de su casa, armando muñecos de nieve. A los chocolates calientes con malvaviscos que tomaban aquellos días, acompañados con las deliciosas galletitas de jengibre que cocinaba su padre.

Esos días estaban muy lejos: para protegerlos de la voracidad de los Mortífagos, había decidido borrarles la memoria. Ya hacía un año de esto, y lo último que sabía era que estaban viviendo plácidamente en Australia.

Estaba totalmente sola: al terminar la Guerra, tanto Harry como Ron habían decidido no terminar su educación en Hogwarts. Ron perseguía su sueño de convertirse en Guardián de los Chudley Cannons, y Harry estaba entrenándose en la Academia de Aurores. Sin embargo, ella y otros voluntarios habían trabajado codo a codo para la reconstrucción de Hogwarts, y había decidido concluir el séptimo y último año, para luego especializarse en Ley Mágica.

Eran las Navidades, y la mayoría de las personas más allegadas a ella habían abandonado el castillo para pasarlas con su familia. Ginny y Luna se habían ido a sus respectivos hogares, al igual que Neville y Dean Thomas, con quien había trabado amistad últimamente. La ojimiel suspiró y bajó las escaleras, con cierto desgano.

—Al parecer, somos solamente tú y yo. —Le dijo a la nueva copia de _Orgullo y Prejuicio_ , de Jane Austen, su libro favorito, que había adquirido en un paseo por el Londres _muggle_.

Al abrir las grandes puertas, sintió una vaharada de aire congelado que le entumeció el rostro, y sonrió, sintiendo que sus rizos castaños se movían con el viento. Avanzó con paso decidido y bajó los escalones que la separaban del patio, y se encaminó hacia su lugar de lectura favorito, un banco de piedra que estaba rodeado por numerosos árboles, de modo que nadie se aproximase a molestarla. Quería disfrutar de su lectura.

 **D.M:**

—Espero que puedas comprenderlo, Draco.

Draco observó a Narcissa Malfoy, su madre, con una expresión aparentemente inescrutable. La antes imponente y bellísima mujer de platinados cabellos y porte impecable lucía demacrada, cansada y derrumbada por el paso del tiempo, que le había realizado una mala jugada.

Narcissa bajó la mirada hacia el piso de mármol que había en el dormitorio de su hijo, con el rostro teñido de pena.

—Mi padre no quiere verme en las Navidades porque piensa que soy un cobarde y le produzco asco. No es necesario que intentes hacerlo parecer de otra manera. Ya lo sé, madre, y lo tengo asumido. —Su voz sonó amarga, cínica. No podía demostrarle a su madre el daño que le estaba ocasionando las noticias que le había dado. Era el príncipe de Slytherin, y su baluarte más fuerte era el orgullo.

—No es así, Draco… simplemente…

—No hables más, madre —La frenó con un gesto con su mano—. No intentes justificarlo. No es necesario.

Draco se dio media vuelta y observó la chimenea crepitando. Narcissa observó, con lágrimas en sus ojos, la figura de su hijo, teñida en matices naranjas y rojos por el fuego. Sabía que estaba lastimado, pero no iba a aceptar ningún gesto de ayuda. Lo conocía demasiado bien.

—Que tengas una feliz Navidad y un próspero Año Nuevo, madre. Y pídele a la cocinera que prepare el pudín de ciruelas y nueces. Es realmente exquisito.

Dicho esto, se encaminó hacia la puerta de salida y se retiró, dejando a su madre con un sentimiento de angustia en el pecho y la amargura impresa a fuego en el rostro.

 **H.G:**

Lo único bueno que tenía pasar las Navidades en Hogwarts era que no había casi nadie en el castillo para molestar e interrumpir sus momentos de tranquilidad. Hermione, ante todo, era una muchacha bastante reservada y tímida, y le gustaba estar en silencio, sin que nadie estorbara.

Ya llevaba por la mitad del libro cuando oyó unos pasos que se acercaban a ella. Confundida, alzó la vista, ya que nadie solía acercarse a aquel lugar.

Se sorprendió incluso más al ver a Draco Malfoy, imponente con su bufanda de Slytherin y un sobretodo negro, que combinaba con todo el resto de su indumentaria. Pareció no percatarse de la presencia de la castaña allí. El rubio suspiró y se llevó la mano al cabello, estrujándolo con fuerza. Estaba frustrado, se notaba a la legua, y Hermione se preguntó qué le ocurría.

A lo largo del tiempo, Malfoy había dejado de caerle tan mal como en tiempos anteriores. Parecía haberse redimido: había trabajado en la reconstrucción del colegio, y cada vez dejaba más de lado su postura elitista. La guerra lo había cambiado.

Siempre había pensado en él como alguien que no tenía alternativa. Por eso había tenido numerosas diferencias con sus dos mejores amigos, que habían aumentado en el último año. Tanto Harry como Ron creían que era un acto del ojigris, ahora que el Señor Tenebroso había caído, pero Hermione tendía a ver lo mejor en las personas, y afirmaba que la serpiente estaba cambiando.

Sin embargo, no habían mantenido una conversación en lo que iba del año, y le dio cierta aprensión acercarse de buenas a primeras al rubio y preguntarle qué sucedía. Quizá Harry y Ron estaban en lo cierto, y la mandaría a freír espárragos.

Pero era una Gryffindor, y algo que los caracterizaba era la valentía. Asimismo, se consideraba a sí misma como una persona altruista: ayudar al otro era parte de sí, y no podía acallarla. Ni aunque se tratara de alguien que le había hecho la vida imposible durante tantos años.

Haciendo de tripas corazón, dejó el libro a un costado y, con voz trémula, llamó:

—¿Malfoy?

 **D.M:**

¿Acaso alguien lo había llamado?

Había escuchado una voz conocida que había pronunciado su nombre, pero lo dudaba.

Solía usar aquel oculto lugar para reflexionar, ya que estaba bastante oculto, y no solía haber nadie por allí. Menos en las Navidades, cuando todo el mundo se había ido a sus respectivos hogares.

Sin embargo, volteó, para quitarse la duda. Y allí la encontró, sentada en el banco de piedra en el que tantas veces él mismo se había arrellanado, con un libro entre las manos.

—¿Granger?

La observó durante un momento. Llevaba sus castaños rizos un poco despeinados, y supuso que sería la acción del viento. Su cuello estaba rodeado por una bufanda con los colores de Gryffindor, y usaba un sweater color crema, un jean y unas botas. Era extraño verla así. Por lo general, si alguien nombraba a Granger, se la imaginaba con aquella túnica demasiado grande para su cuerpo, pero verla así era… agradable.

Draco meneó la cabeza de un lado para el otro. ¿Desde cuándo observaba a Granger tan detenidamente, y por qué diablos estaba pensando en lo bien que lucía con algo que no sea el uniforme?

—Ven, siéntate —Le dijo ella, palmeando el asiento, y al observar el silencio que hizo el rubio, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas. Añadió, dubitativamente—. Si quieres, al menos.

Movido por una fuerza que no sabía de dónde había venido, se sentó al lado de la leona. Ella sonrió, sonrojada, y Draco sintió cómo sus mejillas se volvían del mismo color. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

—¿Qué haces aquí en las Navidades? Pensé que estarías con tu familia, o con Potter y los Weasley —Realmente le había resultado extraño ver a la castaña allí. Ella tenía una familia y un círculo de amistades que la apreciaba. O eso creía.

Hermione agachó la vista, y Draco supo que había tocado un tema delicado. Merlín, era la primera vez que tenía una conversación civilizada con Granger en toda su vida y ya lo estaba arruinando.

—No debes responder si no quieres, disculpa si he tocado un tema complicado.

La muchacha lo miró, incrédula. Sus ojos mieles se abrieron de par en par, y sus cejas se alzaron. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Escuché mal o acaso Draco Malfoy acaba de pedirle disculpas a una sangre sucia? Vaya, príncipe de las serpientes, que no se vayan a enterar en Slytherin, porque sino estarás perdido —Una sincera sonrisa se asomó por los labios de la leona, y el joven la observó detenidamente.

Jamás en su vida había visto de cerca a Granger. Tampoco había concebido la idea de hacerlo. Sin embargo, ahora, al tenerla tan próxima a su rostro, comenzó a observarlo. El cabello color castaño caía, rizado, sobre su espalda. Sus ojos mieles eran vivarachos y expresivos, acompañados por largas y rizadas pestañas negras. Su nariz era pequeña y respingada, salpicada con pequeñas pecas aquí y allá. Sus labios eran carnosos, en forma de corazón, y tenían un bonito color rosado. Observó que su nariz estaba roja por el frío, y que sus mejillas estaban completamente sonrojadas.

Draco había salido con Astoria Greengrass y con Pansy Parkinson, y ambas eran realmente atractivas. Sin embargo, Hermione Granger tenía algo que las dos bellezas de Slytherin carecían: era natural. No utilizaba pociones alisadoras, ni se pasaba horas frente al espejo pasándose potingues para la piel, y desde luego no estaba cada cinco minutos revisando su maquillaje. No intentaba pretender ser alguien que no era, caminando con el pecho levantado por los pasillos, bamboleando sus caderas. No se acortaba la falda lo más posible para mostrar su trasero, ni utilizaba pantimedias para que sus piernas luzcan perfectas.

Sus facciones eran armónicas y delicadas de por sí, y no necesitaba realzarlas u ocultarlas bajo kilos de maquillaje, y eso era algo que a Draco le gustaba. Sí, cuando era más joven solía andar con muchachas que hacían todo aquello que Hermione no. Era superficial y frívolo, y eso era algo que había aprendido a cambiar con el tiempo. Había comenzado a apreciar la belleza de lo natural, lo sincero, lo verdadero. Y era por eso que, al ver a Granger, con sus brillantes orbes mieles, su larga y un poco desordenada cabellera y aquellas adorables pecas, acompañadas por sus sonrosadas mejillas, sintió que tenía enfrente a la mujer más hermosa que había visto jamás.

 **H.G:**

—¿Sabes, Malfoy? Hay una pregunta que quiero hacerte.

El joven la miró atentamente, y la animó, con un gesto con su cabeza, a que se saque aquella duda que cruzaba su mente.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido contigo? Es decir, no te ofendas, pero hace un año eras un engreído elitista que no miraba más allá de sus propias narices, y hoy estás sentado aquí, al lado de la sangresucia que has despreciado durante toda tu educación en Hogwarts —Su tono sonó un poco más amargado de lo que quería. La serpiente la observó, con una expresión dolida en el rostro, y Hermione se sintió mal por haberlo dicho de una manera tan brusca—. Lo siento, eso sonó peor de lo que buscaba.

El muchacho se encogió de hombros.

—Me lo merezco, Granger. Simplemente… no lo sé, cuando terminó la guerra, tuve algo así como una epifanía. Un día, me desperté y me pregunté por qué se perdieron tantas vidas en un conflicto que se pudo evitar. La magia es un privilegio, Granger. No es algo que les pertenece exclusivamente a las familias "históricas", ¿sabes? Y me tomó bastante tiempo darme cuenta de que despreciar a alguien por ser hijo de _muggles_ es realmente una estupidez. Crecí con la idea de que, como un Malfoy, era lo mejor de lo mejor, y que un linaje puro era sinónimo de excelencia y perfección.

»Mi padre solía explicarme que los hijos de _muggles_ eran personas impuras, una raza inferior, y me contaba historias de cómo nos robarían nuestros poderes mágicos y conquistarían el Mundo Mágico, doblegándonos a todos.

Hermione lo observó, boquiabierta, y todo comenzó a encajar. Desde que eran pequeños, a aquellos hijos de la "élite" los instruían en el odio hacia los impuros, hablando de ellos como villanos de un cuento, como una raza que debía combatirse, erradicarse.

—Asimismo, me dijo que, como era un Malfoy, _debía_ ir a Slytherin, ya que Slytherin era la casa de la pureza, de la _crème de la crème_ de la sociedad, de los "buenos" y los "mejores". También me dijo que el resto de las casas eran para los impuros, para los indeseables, para las parias, y que, por consiguiente, debían ser despreciadas.

»Recuerdo que, un día, me dijo que no podía, bajo ningún punto de vista, dejar que ningún sangresucia me venciera en nada. Desde que era pequeño me enseñó a jugar al _quidditch_ , y me dijo que era mi mandato ser el futuro capitán de Slytherin. Me hizo leer todos los libros del primer año el año anterior a comenzar las clases.

»Y era realmente estricto —Draco cerró los ojos, con una expresión de dolor en su rostro. Hermione sintió cómo su pecho se comprimía. No podía creer que Malfoy hubiera pasado por tantas exigencias durante su infancia. Ahora entendía por qué era tan competitivo, y por qué despreciaba con tanta fuerza a cualquiera que no fuera de Slytherin, o que no tuviera sangre _limpia_ —. Solía tomarme exámenes orales y escritos cada noche. Si me equivocaba en algo —el muchacho tragó saliva—, no dudaba en golpearme.

Hermione le tocó el brazo al rubio. Él cerró los ojos a su tacto, y ella sintió que una correntada eléctrica recorría su mano. Enrojeció como un tomate, sin entender qué ocurría.

El rubio continuó con su relato.

—Así transcurrieron mis años escolares. Y, un día, me dijo que debía unirme a las fuerzas de los mortífagos, para lograr que el Señor Oscuro obtenga el poder del Mundo Mágico —La mirada de ambos demostró el profundo terror que les provocaba el simple recuerdo de lo que había ocurrido en la Guerra—. No es necesario decir que accedí. Tenía el cerebro tan lavado por mi padre, que me había sembrado el odio hacia aquellos que él llamaba _indeseables_ o s _ucios_ , que cumplí todas sus demandas. Y el resto es historia.

»El día en que tuve la epifanía, me di cuenta en que las diferencias entre nosotros eran estúpidas. Que el odio que nos sembraron a unos y a otros durante años lo único que provocaba era desolación, destrucción. Que, como privilegiados que somos, debemos unirnos, y luchar por el bien de todos. Que lo que nos separaba debía acabarse de una vez por todas.

»Y bien, fui a planteárselo a mis padres. Todavía recuerdo aquel momento: fue el verano antes de llegar aquí. La Guerra había terminado hacía poco, y mi padre se había salvado de Azkaban por nombrar un par de mortífagos que habían ayudado al Señor Oscuro. Creí que me escucharían. Creí que… iba a ser diferente —La voz del joven se quebró—. Pero no lo fue.

»Mi madre, simplemente, se quedó callada. Mi padre, en cambio, estalló en cólera. Me dijo que era una vergüenza para la familia, y que no podía admitir tener un hijo tan cobarde y repugnante. Que no merecía el apellido Malfoy, y que no me había criado como lo hizo para que resulte así. Luego, atacó a mi madre —Draco miró al piso, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero se las secó rápidamente—. Le dijo que era su culpa que yo haya salido así. La golpeó, Granger. Le cruzó el rostro de una bofetada. Y mi madre comenzó a llorar —Hermione sintió que la impotencia comenzaba a brotar de su cuerpo, y cerró los puños con fuerza, para contenerse—. Nunca lo había visto así. Jamás.

»Cuando terminó de desquitarse con mi madre, me derribó al suelo. Me hizo un _Crucio_ tras otro, diciéndome que de ésa forma, quizá, lograría que vuelva en razón. Obviamente, cuando la tortura terminó, tomé mi equipaje y me fui, lejos de mi hogar. Theodore Nott, cuyo padre había muerto y que compartía la misma visión que tengo yo, me acogió en su hogar.

»Es por eso que estoy aquí, en las Navidades. Hoy vino mi madre a comunicarme que mi amado padre estará "ocupado" en las fiestas, y que por eso no puedo ir a mi casa. Ya sé que es mentira, pero mi madre intenta, muy en vano, reconciliarnos. Y decir el verdadero motivo realmente no ayudaría mucho, ¿verdad? —Concluyó él, con una sonrisa amarga.

Hermione lo observó largamente, con angustia. Sentía el pecho comprimido. Sentía tristeza por Malfoy. Siempre había pensado que no le quedaba opción, pero nunca se le había cruzado por la mente que su vida fuera tan triste, ni que su padre fuese tan cruel. Algo brotó desde lo más profundo de su ser, y se abalanzó sobre los brazos del rubio.

 **D.M:**

Draco abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando sintió que la castaña se echaba encima de sus brazos, y lo abrazaba con fuerza. Sintió que susurraba un _"Lo siento"_ sobre su cuello, y cerró los ojos. Sentía un calor que le recorría todo el cuerpo, y no quería soltarse jamás. Un año atrás, nunca hubiera pensado que iba a abrir sus sentimientos y le iba a contar su vida entera a nadie, mucho menos a Hermione Granger. Un año atrás, no se le hubiera ocurrido siquiera tocarla, y ahora estaban compartiendo un abrazo del cual ninguno de los dos se soltaba.

Sin embargo, dos años atrás había sentido exactamente el mismo aroma que emanaba el pelo de la leona en la clase de Pociones, cuando habían visto la Amortentia. Era una mezcla de jazmín y vainilla, que no había logrado reconocer. Para ése entonces salía con Astoria Greengrass, y la morena usaba un perfume de durazno y canela. Su ex, Pansy Parkinson, olía siempre a bergamota, por lo cual ambas estaban descartadas. La duda de a quién pertenecía aquel particular olor continuó durante un tiempo, pero luego se le olvidó.

No obstante, cuando olió a Granger enrojeció violentamente. ¿Realmente era el perfume de ella, de su enemiga jurada, el que aparecía en aquella poción? Definitivamente era el mismo aroma.

Al separarse, ambos se miraron, extrañados, con las mejillas enardecidas. Draco sacudió la cabeza, intentando pensar en algo para decirle a la leona, pero fue ella quien comenzó a hablar.

—No tengo con quién ir a pasar las Navidades, es por eso que me he quedado en Hogwarts —Estaba respondiendo a la pregunta que él le había hecho hacía ya tiempo atrás—. Durante la guerra, tuve que borrarles la memoria a mis padres, para que no corrieran peligro. Ahora, creen que son un matrimonio de dentistas que nunca han tenido una hija. Están viviendo en Melbourne, en una casa de campo —Los preciosos ojos mieles de Granger se llenaron de lágrimas, y Draco sintió que alguien tomaba su corazón y lo hacía pedacitos contra el suelo. Nunca había visto una expresión de desolación semejante, y realmente pensaba que la joven iba a volver con su familia en las Navidades. Pensaba en los Granger como en una familia feliz, que apoyaba y amaba a su hija. Posiblemente lo habían sido, pero ya no. Y eso realmente lo angustiaba—.

—¿Y Potter y Weasley?

—Bueno… eso es… complicado —La ojimiel titubeó—. Ya sabes, seguimos siendo amigos, pero…

—¿Pero? —Draco sentía curiosidad. ¿Qué había ocurrido con el Trío Dorado?

—Durante seis meses, Ron y yo fuimos pareja.

Malfoy sintió un gusto amargo en su boca. No sabía por qué, pero imaginarse a Granger con Weasley hacía que la furia se esparciera por su cuerpo.

—Pero no funcionó. Éramos muy distintos —Hermione miró al piso—. Supongo que fue mi culpa. Pasé mucho tiempo intentando olvidarme de lo que había ocurrido con mis padres, y Ron eventualmente se aburrió de mis lloriqueos —La serpiente pensó en qué universo eso sería su culpa, ya que realmente era entendible que esté mal. Había perdido a sus padres, y no porque hubieran muerto, sino porque no tenían ningún recuerdo de su mera existencia—. Un día, llegué a su apartamento, y… —Hermione miró al suelo, con la voz quebrada— lo encontré con otra mujer.

La mandíbula del ojigris se abrió hasta el suelo. ¿La estúpida comadreja —se había abstenido de pensar en él con aquel mote tan ofensivo, pero ahora no podía evitarlo— había engañado a Hermione Granger con otra mujer? ¡Con lo afortunado que era de que ella siquiera posara sus ojos en aquella bobalicona y pálida cara! ¿Y encima ella pensaba que era su culpa?

—En fin, Harry terminó tomando su lado, ¿sabes? —Ella miró al suelo. ¿Acaso sus amigos eran tan estúpidos de simplemente abandonarla?— Y simplemente… me quedé sola.

—¿Cuándo fue esto, Granger? —Preguntó Malfoy.

—Hace dos meses.

Draco tomó aire.

—Nunca, jamás, en tu vida, vuelvas a siquiera atreverte a pensar que es tu culpa que la estúpida comadreja nefasta te haya engañado. No lo es, Granger. Que él sea lo suficientemente idiota como para no apreciar a la persona que tiene al lado y darse cuenta de lo que realmente vale, no es culpa tuya. Es enteramente de él.

Hermione asintió. Tenía razón.

—De cualquier forma, nunca estuve realmente segura de estar enamorada de él —Draco sintió una exagerada alegría al oír eso, y no entendía por qué—. No lo sé, nunca sentí aquella adrenalina, las mariposas en el estómago, la electricidad que te recorre todo el cuerpo cuando nos besábamos. Es algo que solamente he leído en libros, pero realmente espero que en algún momento se cumpla.

—¿En busca de un amor que te quite el aliento, eh? —El ojigris sonrió torcidamente, y Hermione enrojeció—. ¿Acaso buscas tu Darcy? —Agregó, mirando la portada de Orgullo y Prejuicio.

 **H.G:**

¿Cómo conocía Malfoy a Darcy, ícono de la literatura romántica _muggle_?

El joven le sonrió.

—He leído Orgullo y Prejuicio. Es un buen libro —Dijo él, como si le leyera la mente—. Demasiado romanticón, pero bien escrito.

—Es mi libro favorito —Le contestó Hermione, extrañada de que Malfoy leyera novelas _muggles_ —. Mi madre me compró una de sus primeras ediciones cuando era muy pequeña, y por eso lo atesoro tanto. Lo he leído tantas veces que tuve que comprar una nueva edición porque ya las hojas se le salían de tanto leerlas.

—Nunca me hubiera podido imaginar que tú, Hermione Granger, leerías libros románticos —Malfoy esbozó una sonrisa ladeada—. Siempre te imaginé más leyendo géneros no ficcionales, o libros como _La Metamorfosis_ , ya sabes.

Hermione no sabía si sentirse ofendida o no, pero no pudo evitar sonreír.

—¿Acaso estás diciendo que parezco una adolescente hormonal que lo único que hace es leer novelas bobaliconas? Me gustan todos los géneros literarios, idiota. —Draco se hubiera ofendido, pero observó que lo decía en un tono ligero, y le daba un pequeño codazo amistoso en las costillas.

—No lo sé, Granger. No lo sé.

Ambos rieron, y Hermione pudo observar lo relajado que parecía Malfoy.

Siempre había sabido que Malfoy era un muchacho atractivo. Cada vez que pasaba por los pasillos, todas las chicas se detenían a mirarlo y suspiraban. Era alto e imponente, con un cuerpo delgado pero no escuálido, sino bien definido. Sin embargo, al verlo tan relajado, se dio cuenta de que era mucho más encantador de lo que parecía. Sus ojos eran del color de un glaciar, grises, pero con algunas tonalidades celestes. La parte externa de su iris era de un color gris más oscuro. Tenía una tez casi pálida, que combinaba con su cabello rubio platino, que había dejado de engominarse, dejándolo caer sobre su frente. Nunca podría haberse imaginado que el cabello de Malfoy fuera en realidad algo ondeado. Lo favorecía mucho más que aquel peinado al mejor estilo lamida de vaca que se hacía en años anteriores. Sus rasgos eran finos pero sin perder la masculinidad, y su estructura ósea era impresionante: sus pómulos estaban bien marcados, al igual que su mandíbula. Parecía recién sacado del sueño húmedo de alguna muchachita con exceso de hormonas. Atractivo se le quedaba corto para describir al joven.

Fue ahí cuando pasó una joven, que debía ser de cuarto, con una bufanda de Hufflepuff, del brazo con su amiga, que tenía una bufanda de Slytherin —lo cual se ganó una sonrisa de Draco y de Hermione, que se alegraron de ver que las diferencias entre casas habían comenzado a desaparecer—, gritando como una posesa:

—¡David me ha besado debajo del muérdago, Lyanna! ¡Lo ha hecho! ¡No lo puedo creer! —Y, acto seguido, ambas comenzaron a gritar, abrazadas. Luego, se retiraron, cuchicheando.

 **D.M:**

—Oye, ¿Granger?

—Dime, Malfoy.

Draco se rascó el cogote, nervioso. Era una persona curiosa, y nunca había entendido de qué iba lo del muérdago. Había escuchado numerosas veces a muchachas gritando porque las habían besado debajo del muérdago, pero no entendía bien qué era eso.

—¿Cómo es eso del… muérdago?

Hermione lo miró, extrañada.

—¿Qué del muérdago?

—Ya sabes, ¿por qué las chicas siempre van chillando emocionadas porque alguien las ha besado debajo del muérdago?

—¿No lo sabes?

—Me parece que es obvio que no… —Dijo él, nervioso.

—Bien, "eso del muérdago", como le dices tú, proviene de una leyenda.

—¿Una leyenda? —Inquirió él, con los ojos iluminándose de curiosidad. Ella rió: parecía un niño pequeño.

—Sí, una leyenda.

»El poder místico del muérdago y la tradición de besarse debajo de él, se debe a la leyenda de la diosa Frigga y su hijo Balder —Comenzó ella. Le encantaban las leyendas—. Frigga era la diosa del amor y su hijo, Balder, era el dios del sol de verano. Una vez, Balder soñó con su propia muerte, y quedó muy preocupado.

»Balder le dijo a su madre el sueño tan extraño que tuvo. Frigga quedó tan preocupada como él, no sólo por la vida de su hijo sino también por la vida en la Tierra, porque sabía que sin Balder toda la vida en la Tierra llegaría a su fin.

»Por lo tanto, hizo todo lo imposible para evitar esa desgracia y fue por todas partes a visitar a todos los seres del aire, el agua, el fuego y la tierra para conseguir la promesa de que nunca harían daño a su hijo. Ella se comprometió a velar por la seguridad de su hijo y por la de todos los animales y las plantas por debajo y por encima de la Tierra.

»Sin embargo, Loki, el dios del mal, que era el enemigo de Balder y siempre tuvo ansias de extender el mal en la tierra, era consciente de que había una planta que Frigga había pasado por alto... Crecía en manzanos y robles, y era conocida como muérdago.

»Por lo tanto, Loki hizo una flecha de muérdago y untó la punta con la savia de la planta. A continuación, engañó al hermano ciego de Balder, Hodr, el Dios de invierno, y le hizo disparar la flecha a Balder que, herido de muerte, quedó envenenado y murió.

»Todo el mundo estaba muy preocupado, ya que la Tierra se volvió fría y la vida, triste. Por más de tres días, cada criatura viviente trató de utilizar sus dones y llevar a Balder todo tipo de ungüentos y pócimas para poder devolverlo a la vida, pero finalmente fue Frigga que logró resucitar a su hijo con la ayuda del mismo muérdago. Con sus lágrimas en la planta, éstas convirtieron en blanco nacarado las bayas y las bendijo, protegiendo a cualquiera que se encontrara debajo de la planta del muérdago, ya que jamás se vería perjudicado y, además, tendría derecho a un beso, como muestra de amor.

Él la miró, impresionado. ¿Cómo podía ser tan inteligente? Se conocía toda aquella leyenda de memoria. Y la historia, y la forma en que la contaba, eran apasionantes. Durante el transcurso de la narración, Draco se había quedado embobado mirándola. Sus ojos estaban teñidos de pasión: se notaba que era una lectora ávida, que amaba compartir sus conocimientos.

—Aquí, en Hogwarts, se dice que el muérdago está encantado, y que, en las Navidades, sale cuando están aquellos que realmente se aman de verdad, y que tienen un amor que puede luchar contra viento y marea —Hermione prosiguió—. Es por eso que las has escuchado a las muchachas gritando, y es por eso que nunca te ha pasado, como tampoco a mí. El muérdago sale cuando el amor es fuerte y es profundo, y, muchas veces, se dice que, cuanto más profundo sea el amor que se tienen unos a otros, más muérdagos saldrán —La muchacha suspiró—. Es algo que uno tiene que ver para creer, supongo. Pero la idea de tener a alguien que te ame de una manera tan sincera y profunda, y cuyo sentimiento sea correspondido, realmente me parece emocionante. Quizá son todas las novelas románticas —Ella se mostró avergonzada, pensando que Draco se reiría de ella.

Pero Draco la miraba, la miraba con tanta avidez y con tanta pasión que la ojimiel se sonrojó hasta tornarse de un color casi bordó. ¿Cómo había podido despreciar a aquella muchacha durante tanto tiempo? La observaba allí sentada, hablando con tanta pasión de los libros, y de encontrar a un amor verdadero, que la corresponda, siendo amable con él a pesar del infierno que le hizo pasar, y se sintió mal consigo. ¿Por qué era tan prejuicioso?

Y, junto a eso, otro sentimiento comenzó a brotar dentro de sí. La realización de que él quería ser quien le demuestre que el amor no estaba solamente en las novelas, y que ella no era una boba por creer en eso. Y se preguntó cuándo había cambiado de tal manera: el Draco Malfoy que había sido durante toda su adolescencia nunca hubiera pensado en darle amor a alguien que no sea a sí mismo. Y allí estaba él, deseando que aquella criatura maravillosa que había resultado ser Hermione Granger le dé una oportunidad.

Para no hacerla sentir incómoda, le quitó la mirada y la dirigió hacia los árboles que se ubicaban arriba de ellos.

Y allí fue cuando lo vio.

 **H.G:**

—Granger…

La voz de Malfoy sonó casi ahogada. El rubio miraba, casi con incredulidad, hacia arriba. Ella alzó la vista, y lo que vio le quitó la respiración.

Cada rincón del árbol bajo el que ellos estaban sentados estaba cubierto de muérdago. Miles de muérdagos se posaban sobre sus cabezas. Ambos jóvenes se miraron, de un color que solamente podría alcanzar un tomate.

Draco carraspeó, y Hermione se movió, nerviosa, en su asiento. Debía ser una broma.

Eso es, una broma.

Pero… ¿por qué sentía que un millón de mariposas revoloteaban no solamente en su estómago, sino en cada rincón de su anatomía? ¿Por qué quería, con cada fibra de su ser, acercarse al rubio y besarlo hasta que no hubiera un mañana?

—¿Qué es esto? —Preguntó, bobaliconamente, ella. No sabía qué decir.

—Pues… si mis ojos no se equivocan, creo que es muérdago.

El rubio se acercó a ella. Hermione miró hacia el piso, con el corazón latiéndole a mil kilómetros por hora. Era imposible frenarlo: parecía que hubiese acabado de recorrer todo Londres corriendo en cinco minutos.

Sin saber qué fue lo que pasó, su mano y la del rubio se unieron, entrelazando los dedos. La electricidad recorrió su cuerpo.

—El muérdago es para aquellos que se aman de verdad. Que son capaces de pelear contra viento y marea por su amor —Recitó Draco mientras pegaba su frente a la de ella y, con la mano que tenía libre, tocaba su mejilla. La piel de Granger era tan suave y tersa como la de un bebé, pensó—. Incluso cuando no se den cuenta de que se aman. Incluso cuando pasan largos años peleándose, odiándose, insultándose, aunque sea para ocultar los nacientes sentimientos de uno hacia el otro.

»Si te tengo que ser sincero, Granger, siempre te admiré —Confesó la serpiente, haciendo que el corazón de la ojimiel dé un vuelco—. Tu cerebro y tu lógica es algo que no se encuentra a menudo. Menos que menos acompañados por un corazón tan noble y valiente. Realmente, me parece admirable —Los ojos grises del joven estaban clavados en los suyos, y las pupilas de ambos estaban increíblemente dilatadas—. Siempre te he admirado, y siempre lo he callado.

»Te he contado más de lo que sabe cualquier persona de mí en menos de una hora. Me he desnudado enfrente tuyo, contándote hasta mis más profundos miedos, y no me has juzgado en ningún momento. Me has apoyado, me has contenido, a pesar de que fui un idiota contigo durante seis años. Y eso te hace tener un corazón más valioso que cualquier piedra preciosa que haya en la faz de la tierra. Porque sabes perdonar, sabes escuchar, sabes entender.

»Y si esto de que el muérdago aparece solamente cuando las personas se aman de verdad, estoy realmente orgulloso de amar a una persona como tú, Hermione Granger.

Hermione sintió que se derretía. Las palabras del rubio habían calado hondo en su corazón. Sintió, por primera vez, todas aquellas cosas que leía en las novelas. E incluso más.

Y fue ahí cuando las distancias se rompieron, y con ellas el orgullo y la enemistad que habían mantenido durante tantos años. Sus labios se juntaron y Hermione sintió que su pecho estallaba en pedazos. Que cada parte de su ser se fundía, y que ella y el príncipe de las serpientes pasaban a ser uno solo. Sus bocas danzaban armónicamente, y los brazos de Draco se aferraron de su cintura, con posesividad. Hermione pasó sus manos por la espalda del ojigris, sintiendo cada músculo, acariciándolo. Éxtasis era una nimiedad al lado de lo que sentían la leona y la serpiente.

No supieron durante cuánto tiempo estuvieron besándose, simplemente sabían que no querían separarse. Sabían que habían encontrado aquello que les hacía falta, de la manera más extraña, con simplemente una conversación. Dos jóvenes que habían empezado el día sintiéndose vacíos ahora se sentían más que completos.

Al separarse, Draco susurró, con una dulce sonrisa:

—¿Con que buscabas un amor que te quite la respiración, Granger?

Ambos rieron. Y siguieron besándose.

¿El resto? Es una historia para otro momento…


End file.
